


Midnight Messages

by Sakurras_08



Series: Midnight Messages [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Abuse Scenes, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Author is bad at tags, Ava is a cinnamon roll, F/F, Gay, Kami is gay for Mia, LETS GO LESBIANS, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), but we already knew that, chat fic, help me, they did the THING, very gay, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurras_08/pseuds/Sakurras_08
Summary: It all started with 4 teens going to an abandoned building for a certain girls birthday





	1. Its My Birthday I Decide What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a certain girls birthday and she wants to spend it with her best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best I'm sorry

 

Crystal Clear has added 2 Members to the chat

 

Crystal Clear:

GUYS GUYS I CANT BELIEVE WE FORGOT

MochiUwU:

Calm ur tits

What did we forget M'lady

 

Crystal Clear: 

M'lady?

NOT NOW WE FORGOT KAMIS BIRTHDAY

 

Ava-bean:

WAIT WHAT

FUCK

Anyone have any ideas of what to do? >_<;;

 

Crystal Clear:

OF COURSE I DO WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR

Be at my house when you get dressed or whatever. We'll discuss it then

 

Ava-bean:

Yup yup

 

MochiUwU:

Of course.

 

 

 

After everyone arrives at Crys' house they begin to plan the perfect birthday for Kami. Crys' room was filled with some.. pretty sketchy stuff. There were a few knives hung on the blue and white swirled walls. Her room wasn't that great, due to the fact that her family doesn't have a ton of money, but she makes do with what she has. Besides the knives, her walls are filled to the brim with posters of her favorite bands and tv shows.

Once all the girls were there (Minus Kami of course) they all gathered in Crys' room "Okay. We have to make this somewhat quick. My dad isn't home, but he could literally arrive any second." Crys said as she flopped down on her bed with a loud thud. Mai quietly sat in the beanbag chair in the corner of the room while Ava simply sat on her fluffy rug on the floor. "Okay! First order of business. Do any of you have any ideas of what to get her? I'm drawing a blank in that area." Crys' muffled voice (her head is shoved in a pillow) spoke quietly.

"A-Actually, I think I might know." Mai stated in a quiet, soft voice that could barely be heard. None of them knew how she managed to have a fanbase as big as hers but still be quiet and shy around her friends. Crys slowly lifted her head from her pillow and looked over at the girl with the short silver hair. Said female had a small blush on her cheeks as she took a small lock of her short length hair and twirled it around her index finger. "U-Um. Maybe we can get her some new spray paint? She did say that she was running low on some colors." 

Ava seemed to leap off the floor and lunge herself at Mai, who let out a loud screech before pretty much falling out of the beanbag and landing on the floor, with the short girl on top of her.

Everyone was dead silent after that for a solid 30 seconds. The first noise they heard was the click of a camera. Mai and Ava's gazes snapped over to the source of the noise. Crys had a maniac type grin on her face and her phone was pointed at the two of them. Both of them looked at each other with looks of horror before she leaped onto their feet to chase the blonde.

Crys let out a high pitched squeal and got off her bed and ran downstairs to try and hide from the duo. Before, suddenly tripping on her way down and tumbling onto her stomach. Laughter could be heard from upstairs soon followed by soft footsteps. 

"Oi. Cryssss wake up." Crys felt something poke her cheek. Maybe she could have a bit of fun while laying here. She did her best not to move at all and the calling of her name soon got more worried and frantic. "Crys! Crys! Get up please!" It was Ava who was speaking. She sounded horrified.

Ava began to feel tears trickle down her cheeks while Mai called both Kami and an ambulance. Ava just plopped her behind onto the floor next to her friend and just sobbed while trying to shake her awake. "Ava! Stop you might hurt her!" The shaking stopped before the front door seemed to slam open and a wild Kami appeared. "Is she okay?! What the fuck happened?" Kami all but screamed as she pushed Ava to the side and crouching down. "S-She fell down the stairs and I don't know why she got knocked out it wasn't even that high up! Do something please?" Ava sounded horrified before Kami could do anything a loud cackle could be heard from the girl on the floor. She slowly began to sit up. It was hard considering she was laughing so much. Multiple sighs of relief could be heard. Then a loud smack that causes all of them to go silent. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kami was never the violent type but this seemed to push her over the line.

"Fuck this." Kami stood to her feet before walking out of the house. Ava and Michi were still in shock, but not Crys, who got up and ran after the ginger who was somehow far away already. "Kam! Wait please I'm sorry!" She called after her, which made Kami for some reason stop in her tracks and turn towards to the blonde. "You scared the hell out of me Crys! You scared the hell out of all of us!" Her voice cracked and began to break the more she spoke. "Do you... have any idea how horrified I was when Michi called me? I thought there was something seriously wrong! But no! You're just an idiot! Just...Can we all go out for a while? Maybe...I don't know. Let's all go to the mall huh?" The girls stared at each other before Crys nodded "Of course! It would be nice to get out of the house before Dad gets home anyways. I'll go get the girls. Can you run to your house again and get your bike? I'll get mine and we can all go." Kami nodded and walked away again before Crys ran back to her house.

When Kami returned with her motorcycle. Ava hopped onto the back and held onto her waist tightly while Mai climbed onto Crys'.

Their day at the mall consisted of little things. Mostly Mai getting seen by many, many fans of hers while the other three got food. 

The day was exactly like Kami wanted it. An outing with her best friends. If only she could smile the way they could...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Why Talk When You Can Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls decide to chill out at Mai's apartment while Kami decides on what to do to finish her birthday.

Crystal Clear has added Ava, Mai and Kami to the chat

Crystal Clear changed the chat name to WHY TALK WHEN YOU CAN TEXT

Crystal Clear has changed Ava's name to Ava-Bean

Crystal Clear has changed Mai's name to MochiUwU

Crystal Clear has changed Kami's name to Kwami

Crystal Clear has changed their name to Crystal Meth

 

 

Kwami: 

Crys wtf

 

Ava-Bean:

i approve

 

MochiUwU:

I don't

 

Crystal Meth:

D:

I've been hurted

 

Kwami:

hurted?

You mean hurt?

 

Crystal Meth:

Did I fucking stutter?

 

MochiUwU:

Why are we even texting? 

 

Kwami:

Yea. Crys is in her beanbag chair

Ava is laying upside down in your desk chair

Which Im sure isnt safe

And Michi is laying across my lap while I sit on your bed

 

MochiUwU: 

Leave me alone. Im comfortable here

 

Kwami:

Never said you had to move

 

Crystal Meth:

Y'all are cute

 

Ava-Bean:

Yeehaw

 

Crystal Meth:

y'all hear summ

 

Ava-Bean:

_BITCH_

I'll fight you come here

 

MochiUwU:

Are you sure thats a good idea? You're upside down and might lose balance easily

 

Ava-Bean:

....

COme over here in a few minutes so i dont die

 

Kwami:

How about we don't fight?

 

Crystal Meth:

Meh

 

Kwami:

-_-

 

MochiUwU:

Kam have you figured out what to do with the rest of your day? :)

 

Ava-Bean:

OH YEA I FORGOT

 

Kwami:

Wow

thanks Ava

 

Crystal Meth:

Get fucked

 

Ava-Bean:

im sorryyyyyyy :(((((

 

Kwami: 

Its fine I guess.

 

MochiUwU: 

:(

 

Kwami:

And to answer your question.

Yes I do have a place I wanna go

 

Ava-Bean:

OwO

 

MochiUwU:

Where do you want to go then?

 

Kwami:

I'm not telling.

We'll get on our bikes and you can follow :)

 

MochiUwU:

I dont trust that smiley face

 

Kwami:

Good

You weren't meant to

 

Ava-Bean:

It's not scary right?

 

Kwami: 

I dunno

 

MochiUwU:

Why are you so quiet Crys?

 

Crystal Meth:

Oh

Whoops

I dozed off :/

 

Kwami: 

Uh huh...

 

Crystal Meth:

Shut ur fuck

lets go

 

MochiUwU:

I'm riding with Kam, right?

 

Kwami:

Obviously

 

Ava-Bean:

UwU

 

 

 

 

Crys grunted as she put her phone down into her lap to stare at the ungodly sight before her. Ava was currently trying (and failing) to safely get ride side up into the chair she was lounging on while Kami watches Mia who stares obliviously at her phone.

"Can someone help me please?" It was Ava who spoke first. All pairs of eyes snap towards the 15 year old who was still struggling to get off the chair.

Mia quickly got off of Kami's lap (much to Kami's dismay) and ran over to the female to carefully help her down.

Before she could get there however, a loud crash echoed through the room as the chair gets knocked over causing a loud cry to be heard

Then just loud crying in general. Along with a death glare sent towards Crys, who in turn just shrugs.

Mia is cooing softly at Ava who is slowly calming down. Mia is obviously the mother of the group. She's the most responsible out of the 4 of them and the others wouldn't dare cross her, except Crys sometimes

"That was a real dick move Crys. Apologize" This time it was Kami who spoke, glaring down at the other female with her arms crossed. 

"Fine. Ava I'm sorry I flipped over the chair."

"It's fine. I'm fine!" She quickly got to her feet and wobbled a bit to steady herself.

Crys sighs and takes Ava's hand and lead her out of the room. "Let's just go, okay?"

 

Once outside the girls split into pairs. Mia went with Kami onto her bike while Ava went with Crys.

 

Kami lifted the seat to her bike to pull out two helmets. One was obviously Kami's while the other one Mia has never seen before. Kami had a light pink tint to her cheeks for some unknown reason. "This is for you." Kami held out the second helmet to Mia while avoiding her gaze. Once Mia took the helmet she turned her back away and got on the bike. Mia soon followed suit and the two looked at the other pair who seemed to have been waiting. Ava looked a bit scared. She must still not be used to riding one of these like the rest of us. Kami gave them a thumbs up and then switched on her bike and headed off with Mia's arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"You okay Kam?" Mia all but yelled into the females ear. "You don't have to be that loud you know. I can hear you. And yes, I'm fine. Just a bit stressed I think." Mia hummed in response and looked behind the bike to see the other following.

The girls drived for about an hour before stopping at what seemed to be the entrance of... an abandoned building?

 

"Oh  _hell_ no!" Ava cried from behind the two of them. "I am not going in there!"

Kami simply looked at her. "Are you telling me you wanna stay out here all alone? It's almost midnight, Ava."

That fact seemed to convince Ava pretty quickly since she bolted towards the door of the building. "What's taking you guys so long? Lets go!"

 

They all followed the girl.

Little did they know this would be the last night that would be the same.

Everything would change once the clock struck midnight


	3. We're Gonna Die Aren't We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no one dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU I'm doing my best

The girls enter in the order Kami, Mia, Ava, and Crys at the rear. It was almost midnight and three of the four girls shouldn't exactly be out right now, but to be honest. No one would notice. Ava's parents work late. Crys' dad doesn't really care and Kami lives alone. So no one should be worried. Except they were. Because they were in an abandoned house.

A loud creak echoed through the empty halls followed by a loud screech. All gazes snapped towards the 15-year-old, Ava. "Are you okay?" Kami asked as she put a comforting hand on the shaking girl's shoulder.

"You really don't have to be in here if you don't want to." Ava shook her head at this statement "N-No! I'll be fine! I swear." The crack in her voice betrayed her. Everyone knew she was scared, but she would never admit it so the others just dropped it for now.

"What time is it?" Mia spoke quietly, barely audible to those around her. Luckily Kami caught her question and checked her phone. "A minute before midnight." She said blankly, staring at her phone.

The second the clock struck midnight, Crys' phone went off. Why was someone texting her at this hour? Everyone seemed to think the same thing as they stared at Crys who stared at her phone with a look on her face none of them have seen before. She looked scared.

Crys held out her phone for the others to see and all they saw were three simple text messages.

 

"Okay. Fuck this. I'm outta here." Kami was the first to speak as she grabbed Mia's hand and ran out the front door, leaving the other two behind. Ava seemed too scared to move. She just stood there, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Crys sighed and grabbed her hand and yanked her outside where the other two were waiting, already set up to leave this place. "Are you both okay?" Mia asked, a look of worry on her face.

Ava nodded her head slightly before looking at Crys. "You can um... let go of my hand now." Crys blinked and quickly let go of Ava's hand at her request. "Sorry. Are you sure you're okay?" She looked at the short girl. "Yea. I'm a bit shaken up but I'll be fine! Lets uh... Lets head home yea?" With a quick head nod, the two made their way over to Crys' bike. They could clearly hear something come from Kami's mouth "Some birthday this turned out to be." She sighed and started up her bike before driving off with Mia.

 

Once they were all safely back at Ava's house they quickly rushed into her room. Ava just threw herself onto her bed while Kami and Mia sat on the love seat in the corner of the room. Kami was laying on her back while Mia was literally just draped over Kami. Crys was leaning against the back of the bedroom door, just staring at her phone.

 

 

Crystal Meth has changed their name to Cry(s)

 

Cry(s):

Hnn

 

Ava-Bean:

You ok bb?

OH WAIT

 

Ava-Bean has changed their name to (Ava)lanche 

 

 

(Ava)lanche:

:D

 

MochiUwU:

Thats cute

 

Kwami: 

Have to agree

 

(Ava)lanche:  
Crysssss are you okaaay?

 

Kwami: 

Yea why are you so quiet

 

 

 

The three of them looked over to the door where Crys was standing only to see her... not there?

"Crys what the fuck." Mia quickly got up so Kami could go follow the blonde but quickly stopped when they all heard a motorbike. "Mia. Can I  _please_ kill her?" Kami looked over at her with a pleading look on her face. "No." Was the only response she got.

"Ava. We're sleeping here tonight. I don't wanna go back home and I'm sure Mia doesn't want to either.

"Yea yea. I know as a fact my parents won't mind. They seem to love you guys more than me I think. That earned a laugh out of Mia. "Ava that's impossible. They're your parents. You're their favorite." Mia sat on the edge of Ava's bed and pat her head softly. "Now lets all shower and go to sleep okay? It's been a rough night." They all agreed and took turns showering.

Once they were setting up to go to sleep, Kami pulled Mia into the hallway and hugged her tightly. Mia to say the least was surprised. She didn't exactly know how to react at first but soon after she simply hugged back. "What's the matter Kam? Are you alright?" Her voice was soft and it seemed to soothe Kami quite a bit. "I-I'm fine. I-...I was so scared Mia... I know it's dumb and it was probably someone playing a prank on us, but it scared the hell out of me!" She was in hysterics by the time she was done talking.

Mia had never seen her best friend like this before so she didn't know what to do but hug the girl as tightly as she could (without hurting her of course) and hum quietly. When she was upset or scared when she was little her mother would always sing to her. Now she wasn't the best singer, but she hummed a soft lullaby and lead Kami back into the bedroom where they both lied down on the love seat again and fell asleep.

 

 


	4. Crys Mamori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Crys disappeared off to.

After Crys left Ava's house she felt off. She was just planning on going home but she ended up somewhere else.

She felt like she recognized the place she was in but in reality, she had no idea. "Hello? Is anyone fucking there? I'd appreciate being let go?" She whisper yelled as if someone would actually hear her. "I said let me go please!" She seemed to be tied to... a tree? She wasn't too sure though. She couldn't see anything. It wasn't as if she was blindfolded. She just can't see. It's as if her eyesight was taken away from her. She's currently blind. "Can you let me go please!" Her voice cracked as she cried out to whoever put her here. She could feel tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. Footsteps were heard a few feet away and a cold, hand brushed against her cheek softly. Crys pulled her head away quickly. "Don't fucking touch me!"

She was definitely scared. She would never admit it to anyone, but she definitely was. She heard a dog like growl that didn't settle right. "What the fuck?" She spoke quietly, hoping no one would hear her. Just as she finished her sentence a large hand clamped down over her mouth. "Shat the fuck up you useless brat!" She knew that voice from anywhere. It was her father. What the hell does he think he's doing.

"My precious daughter. You have the sight of the Gods." Crys scoffed at that. "Well currently I don't have sight at all." Her voice was muffled but definitely heard by the male who removed his hand from over her mouth only to slap her. "Didn't I tell you to hold your tongue?" He all but yelled right in her face.

"P-Please... let me go." She let out a quiet whimper which made the man laugh. "You're begging now? Begging for what? To be let go? Fuck no! It took me too long to try and get you here I'm not letting you go until I'm done getting what I want."

"And what do you want? Hmm? To kill me? To take this  _Sight of the Gods_ that I apparently have? What the fuck do I have that you want?"

"Everything."

His response was short and simple, but it still held the power to send chills down Crys' spine. She narrowed her eyes in the direction she believed where he stood.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Crys was getting tired, but she can't just fall asleep while like this. She needed to get help somehow. Soon enough the area fell silent. Except for two pairs of footsteps. "You called for backup you fucking mutt?" The sound of giggles was heard and then a whisper. "She called you a mutt, Jayla. Wanna play fet-Ow!" The voice cried out after a loud thwack was heard. "Don't hit me! That's not nice!" The other woman scoffed "It doesn't matter. We need to get this girl out of here before that thing comes back." This seemed to get the other woman excited as she ran over to where Crys was.

A cold hand brushed up against Crys' tear-stained cheek. The sudden touch caused Crys to yank her head away. "Don't touch me! Who the hell are you!"

"Aww, sweetheart it's okay! We're here to help you! Can you see anything?" The woman. That calm one asked. Crys shook her head "N-No."

"I see." This earned a quiet giggle from the excited one. A loud thwack was heard. Crys was beginning to tear up again. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Why should I tell you?" Crys asked, trying to sound defensive. "Because if you don't I can't get you untied from the tree, Dear."

"Crys Mamori..." She stated her name and not ten seconds later she felt her restraints fall to the ground.

Crys fell to her knees. She didn't say anything at all. No one did. It was silent except for Crys' deep breaths. "Why can't I see yet?" Crys' voice was hoarse and broken.

"We aren't quite sure. Nana do an analysis on when she might get her eyesight back."

"Yes, ma'am!" The woman, Nana yells excitedly as she cupped Crys' cheeks with her... really cold hands. Crys could hear a buzzing and when Nana's hands went away she felt out of breath. "She should regain her eyesight in a week or two. We should really get her home."

"Yea. We really should. Well, maybe not to her house. Maybe Mia's..."

At the mention of her friends' name Crys' head shot up. "How do you know Mia!?" Her voice sounded frantic and somewhat demanding.

"Calm down! You'll find out soon enough, M'lady. Now. Can you stand?" With a shake of her head, the two women pulled her two her feet and began to lead her somewhere. "Where are we going?" Crys asked quietly. "Don't worry we're just taking you to our car. Are you feeling alright?"

Crys nodded her head yes. "Yea. Just groggy I think." She was put into the back seat of a car. And before she knew it they were off.


	5. Home Safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of these two mysterious women, Crys gets to Mia's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Crys was quiet. Way too quiet than she usually was. "You okay, M'lady?" The woman, who Crys assumed by the voice was Jayla said with a concerned tone in her voice. "I'm fine." Crys stated flatly, hanging her arm out the window. "And why do you keep calling me M'lady?" This earned a loud cackle from Nana, as Jayla just sat there, silent. "I guess..it's an old habit. Old habits die hard right?" Crys could hear the nervous tone in her voice. "FIne..." She kept it at that, and the three were silent once again.

After about an hour drive, the car pulls into somewhere and stops. "M'lady. May I have your phone?" Crys hesitated but gave the woman her phone. "Password?" She asked. Crys sighs quietly. "MKCA4," she said quickly, but Jayla clearly heard it and smiled softly. "Thanks, M'lady." Jayla unlocked her phone and went into her text messages. There were three people that stood out to her. Multiple messages from each of them. Jayla smiled at the sight. "You have some good friends, M'lady." Crys let a small smile form on her lips. "Yea I do. How many texts from each of them?" This caused Nana from burst out laughing. "27 from Mia, 66 from Kami and... wow. 93 from Ava." Crys snorted and put a hand over her mouth while Jayla texts Mia for a bit. 

Soon a loud door slam was heard from a few floors above them. "Crys!" A horrified Mia calls out, as she ran down the stairs. They were running. They were relieved, Jayla got out of the car to help Crys out. Multiple footsteps or pairs of them raced down a set of stairs. Crys heard loud sobs. _Ava_ she thought. Jayla stood next to Crys, almost protectively. "Jayla! Leave the girl alone! She wants her friends!" Nana said happily, hopping out of the car.

"Fine, fine." Jayla stepped away and not a second later, Crys was enveloped in a four-person hug. Ava was crying, Mia was also crying, just not as loudly and even Kami had a few tears in her eyes.

"You had us worried sick! Where the hell were you?" Ava cried out, loudly. Her voice was cracking, broken as she sobbed.

Kami was the first one to break the hug. "Who are they?" She was waiting for an answer, but Crys was silent. "My name is Jayla and this is my partner Nana. It's nice to meet you." Nana peaks out from behind Jayla and waves at the three of them which got her a few confused and wary stares. "Jayla, I think we should go. We aren't very good at this yet."

"Good at what?" Kami asked. She had her arm wrapped around Crys' shoulders. Mia was standing in front of her protectively which didn't do much since she was the shortest out of the four of them. Ava was squeezing her so tightly as if she was scared if she let go she would disappear again.

"Oh! That's a secret! We'll be going now!" Nana pulled Jayla to the car and opened the door for her partner. Once Jayla got into her seat, Nana went over to the other side while the three girls helped Crys get upstairs to Mia's apartment.

"She'll be okay, right?" Nana asked, taking a quick glance at Jayla before returning her gaze back towards the road. "I'm sure she will be fine. Given time of course. $20 she has a meltdown later." Nana stared at the brunette in shock. "That isn't fair! You can see her future, so you know!' This earned a loud cackle from Jayla as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving away.

 


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Trigger Warning!!  
>  Panic attack

As the two mysterious women drive away. The three teenagers help their silent friend up to Mia's apartment. She hadn't spoken the entire time she was here. Why? No one knew.

Once they were inside and seated. Crys sat in the center of the couch while Ava sat next to her. Mia was sitting in a large, pale pink egg-shaped chair across from them. The weird part was that nobody knew where Kami went. She just placed Crys on the couch and stormed out of the apartment. Mia looked somewhat guilty but no one said anything.

"Okay uh.. do you need anything?" Mia was the first one to break this unusual, awkward silence. Ava simply looked at her with eyes that broke her heart. She was scared, upset. Mia didn't know how to help so she just left the room.

Ava turned towards Crys, but Crys doesn't turn back. Crys looks numb. She looks hurt and scared, but her eyes also look empty. Ava had no idea what had happened to her, but she wasn't really sure she wanted to know either.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Ava spoke quietly. She didn't want to startle the blonde. Though the second she opens her mouth Crys jumps straight out of her skin. Ava shot back and scooted away from her. "I-I'm sorry for scaring you. We should uh. We should probably get you cleaned up right?" Crys didn't respond so she simply took that as a yes.

Ava stood up and went to get clothes for Crys. Crys, on the other hand, made her way to the bathroom.. surprisingly well for a blind person. She simply walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She couldn't take them babying her. She couldn't take anything. It hurt. It hurt to think. It hurt to even _breathe._ All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep forever and never wake up. She just wants to stop feeling like this. She hates herself. Always has.

She didn't even bother turning the actual water on in the tub. She just climbed in and curled up into a ball. "Why can't I just be happy, for once?" She spoke quietly as if anyone could hear her anyway. She just wishes all her troubles could go away.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was quiet, but loud enough to make Crys cry out in utter horror. "Crys? I'm sorry! It's just Ava! Can I come in?" Crys didn't answer the question and when Ava tried to open the door she found it locked. "Crys! Open the door!" That sentence sounded angrier than it actually was. In Crys' ears, it sounded like a command. Why was it suddenly so stuffy in here? Am I gonna die or something? I can't breathe.

"Crys! Please open the door!" Ava could hear Crys hyperventilating, but she wouldn't open the door. She  _couldn't_ open the door. She was stuck in there having a panic attack and she couldn't do anything to help her. "I'll go get help okay! You try and calm yourself down!" She then right then and there dropped the spare clothes in her hands and ran off to find Kami or Mia.

Crys couldn't breathe. Her head hurts. Everything is fuzzy and she  _can't_ breathe. I want it to stop.  _ **Make it STOP!!**_ Everything was calm. Everything stopped moving, she could breathe again but she was cold and really shaky. Suddenly the bathroom door bursts open.

We didn't exactly know what we were expecting to find when we got the door open. But it definitely not Crys sitting in the tub with her knees pulled into her chest. She was shaking. The water wasn't even on. She was just sitting, naked in the tub while she sobbed. Ava was already crying by the time she got to actually see Crys. Kami ran in with a towel and wrapped it around Crys' shoulders while Mia got Ava out of there before she has a panic attack as well.

"Ava come on. Breathe for me, sweetheart. In and out. Good, that's it." Mia had sat Ava on the couch with herself right next to her. Mia's hand was on her back, rubbing it in soothing, small circles while trying to calm her down. "It'll be okay. I promise. Kami will take care of her."

Mia's words stuck her like a truck. She hadn't been paying much attention before but the second she mentioned that last couple sentences she began to calm down. "You really promise?" Ava looked over at the older female. She seemed both certain and uncertain at the same time.

Mia nodded her head yes. "I promise! 100%" The younger party pulled her in for a hug.

The two of them suddenly heard loud screeches coming from the bathroom. "Oi! Crys stop it!" The both of them stared at each other in pure horror before they got up and bolted towards the bathroom.

What they saw wasn't what they were expecting though. When they got to the bathroom they saw an annoyed Kami trying to put clothes onto a screaming Crys. At this Mia quickly covered Ava's eyes and lead her out of the room. "Why does Kami get to see Crys naked but I can't?!" Ava cried as she plopped down on the couch. "Because Kami is the only one who's seen all of us naked."

After what seems like hours of Crys screaming it finally stops and Kami is helping Crys curl up on the couch. The girls all curl around her. Ava was the closest to Crys. Kami and Mia were curled up on the floor next to each other.

Things were finally at peace for now.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this chapter has triggered anyone! I can never write a panic attack like this. I can never remember mine so it was difficult to write this one.
> 
> Anyways!! Happy New Year everybody!  
> Please comment what you think


	7. Mia & Jana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'll try not to have anymore long hiatuses like that again. I apologize. I'll try and keep these chapters somewhat long, but not DANGEROUSLY long.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter  
> Not as angsty. I promise.
> 
> (Heads up, Jana is Jayla and Nana's ship name)

Mia was the first one to wake up. It wasn't even early. It was 2 in the morning. She looked over at Crys and Ava. Both were still asleep on the couch. At some point in the night, Ava climbed over Crys and is now draped over her legs. They were really cute. Too bad Crys doesn't like Ava like that.

Mia stumbled into the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee, and some hot chocolate because  _someone_ doesn't like coffee. 

She didn't even get to the kitchen before she smelled the wonderful smell of freshly brewed coffee.

 _Wait a second_. She thought to herself. _Who the hell made coffee if everyone else is still asleep?_

She cautiously steps into the kitchen to see the two women from last night.. sitting in her kitchen, drinking coffee and eating pancakes which she didn't understand. "Uh, excuse me? What are you doing in my apartment?" At that, the one with the short black hair snapped her gaze up to Mia. She looked horrified. Slowly, the brunette turned her head to look at the 19-year-old. "You didn't get our texts?" The brunette stares at Mia with a blank look. As if she knew this conversation would take place. Confusion and anger flashed upon the pale female with the black hair. "Jayla! Why didn't you tell me she was gonna walk in! She scared the hell out of me!" The woman, who she believes to be Nana states, quite loudly.

The loud female suddenly felt a hard smack at the back of her head.  "Quiet down. The girls are sleeping still" The brunette, who Mia assumes must be Jayla states as a matter of fact tone. She brushed her long brown hair out of her face and stared at Mia. "We have lots to discuss little miss." Mia felt her face heat up from the sudden, weird pet name.

Mia was really confused. That much was obvious. What did they have to discuss so badly? Why was her best friend suddenly blind? These women have a LOT to explain.

Mia decided to let it go for now. Things would be explained soon, right? She got a mug from her cabinet and went to pour herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. The two women just sat quietly. Jayla just quietly drank her coffee while Nana she guesses drinks a glass of what she assumes to be tea. Who drinks tea at two in the morning? Her apparently.

"You know if you guys want me to leave you can just say so," Mia spoke quietly as she took a large sip of coffee. Nana looked at Jayla with a pleading look before looked back at Mia. "We're sorry Mia. This is our fault." Nana spoke quietly. She sounded guilty, upset. "We should have gotten there faster. Then maybe Crys wouldn't be in the state that she is." Nana stood up from the table, almost knocking her mug over in the process and running around the table to face Mia. Jayla just sat, drinking her coffee as if she hadn't had a care in the world. That one was confusing. She'd have to keep a close eye on her.

Now with Nana in front of her, she had to take a step back. This woman was dangerously close. Nana looked really upset, she couldn't exactly understand why. It's not as if she took Crys' eyesight away from her.

Nana looked Mia in the eye before taking a deep bow. " **Please accept my humble apologies. I will do better I promise.** " Nana spoke in a language Mia recognized as Japanese. She had learned Japanese in order to speak to Kami easier. Kami may have been raised in America, but she was raised in a Japanese speaking household so she grew up barely knowing any English.

Jayla let out a quiet snort of laughter as Nana stood up straight to look Mia in the eye. Mia looked confused. She looked conflicted. "Nana you switched into Japanese mode again," Jayla stated flatly. This caused Nana to turn a bright shade of pink as she looked away, embarrassed.

"It's alright. Really it is. And please don't apologize. I'm sure if you could have gotten there faster you would have. These things were meant to happen. Everything in the universe happens for a reason. Reasons unknown sometimes, but they all have a purpose. Even this. As upsetting and unfortunate this event is. It was meant to happen at one point in our lives." Nana had small tears in her eyes while Jayla looked quite impressed with Mia's little speech.

"That was very well said, Mia. I can say I'm impressed. Now, come talk with us. I'd like to get to know you better." Nana gave Jayla a look that clearly meant  _You already know everything about her. What are you playing at?_ Jayla simply gave her a lazy grin before turning back to Mia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much! Please comment what you think.  
> Kudos would be much appreciated!  
> Catch ya on the flipside.  
> 🍡


	8. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is awake, except for one  
> Nana notices something wrong with Ava, and decided to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome to chapter 8! Hope you enjoy! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

By the time the clock struck noon. Everyone was awake, except for a certain blonde. Crys was still fast asleep. Everyone expected her to be awake by now, but she's still sound asleep. What could be keeping her from waking up? Everyone was starting to worry.

Nana has noticed something wrong with Ava but doesn't wanna raise suspicion so she just left it alone for now. 

She left it alone until she found Ava curled up in the corner of the couch by Crys' feet. She was just watching her sleep.

"What are you doing, Ava?" Nana asks quietly, hoping she wouldn't scare the poor girl. That didn't seem to work. Ava let out a loud squeak and shot her head up to meet Nana's gaze. "Uhh yeah, I'm fine. Are  _you_ okay?" Ava asked with a slight, suspicious glare.

Nana just stared at her, hoping to break her somehow, but to no prevail. Nana sighed in defeat before retreating back into the kitchen with the others.

Seeing her girlfriend looking absolutely defeated, Jayla stood up and made her way over to Nana before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Kami stared at Mia and Mia stared back before them both stepped out of the room. Mia has been worried about Kami since Crys got back last night, but didn't wanna mention anything until she knew for sure. She knew now. Kami hasn't said anything since last night and it looked as if it was eating her alive just thinking about it.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Mia asks the ginger, putting a hand on her shoulder which caused Kami to jump. Kami turned towards Mia with a face that tore Mia's heart to shreds. Her cheeks were red. There were dried tears all over her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot. Unable to figure out a better way to approach this. Mia stumbled over to her red-headed friend. Mia was in shock. Kami rarely showed emotions like this so when she does it's a shock to everyone involved.

"What the  _fuck_ is going on, Mia?" Kami's voice cracked as she spoke. It broke Mia's heart to hear her like this. "I..I don't  _know_ Kami. I really don't know." Her voice was calm and soft, just like always. "I know everything will work out in the end though. I'll make sure of it."

Mia pulled Kami into a tight, loving embrace. Kami was quiet, but she was definitely crying. Mia knew she was. There was no way in hell she couldn't be crying right now.

Mia had to fight her tears away. This was Kami's time to let her feelings out, not hers. She had to be strong for her friends.

Feeling a sudden presence in the room, Mia's head shot up only to be met with a hard glare. A glare belonging to Jayla. She had a cold, stoic stare that made Mia uneasy. Jayla simply shook her head and brought her finger to her full lips as a sign for Mia to stay silent. With a small nod of the head, Jayla disappeared back into the kitchen.

After a few more moments of intimacy, Mia let go of Kami only for her to pull Mia in close and smash her lips on her own.

Mia's lips were soft. Her lips tasted like cherries, with a hint of cinnamon. It was the most wonderful thing she's ever tasted.

Pulling away, Mia stared at Kami wide-eyed, as if she'd just seen a ghost. Her cheeks were burning red in shock and slight embarrassment. Kami, on the other hand, stared at Mia with a terrified expression. "I-..." She cut herself off. Her cheeks were redder than Mia's were. Her eyes had a small hint of regret in them as she backed away.

"I am  _so sorry."_ Kami was beginning to panic. She had to get out of there. She can't believe she actually just did that.  _why the hell did I just do that?_ Kami thought to herself as her heart began to race. "I uh..I have to go.." Before Mia could protest, Kami was already out the door. Mia reached out for her but she was already gone.

In another room, Jayla was groaning and shaking her head while Nana sits on her lap, giggling quietly at a cat video she found on youtube. With a small smile on her face, Jayla pulled Nana closer and gave her a peck on the lips before resting her head on her chest. "We need to fix them so bad.." She stated which earned another giggle from the other. "That we do. That we do." She wrapped her arms around Jayla and rested her head on top of hers. Things were somewhat content in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sakurras__)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Sakurras)  
> [Tumblr](http://sakur-ras.tumblr.com/)  
>  Please don't hesitate to message me on any of these accounts to ask questions! I'll be happy to answer them!  
> Catch ya on the flipside!


End file.
